Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri Wiki:Editing Policy
The Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri Wiki has established a list of editing policies and rules that must be adopted and used as reference by editors. Writing General * Write articles with objectivity and according to the canon series. Avoid giving biased, opinionated, or subjective points of view when writing content. * Do not be too specific when writing the content or description about the plot or various events. Write in a general point while still encompassing the main idea to avoid having very lengthy articles. * Do not add unnecessary and non-canonical content to articles. * Articles should be written in present tense. Historical events and past occurrences are exceptions. * Cite references according to the canon material; most usually, refer to the drama series. ** The Himura Hideo novels are also considered as canon material and should be cited accordingly. Perspective * Apply third-person perspective when writing articles, except for quotations (if necessary). * Do not write with first-person perspective, as this may connote to an opinion or a personal speculation. Language * British English is greatly appreciated, but American English may also be used when writing. * Use Japanese characters when translating names, places, etc. according to how they were mentioned in the series. In case of unavailability or difficulty in translating, feel free not to include such characters. ** If applicable, use kanji especially on Japanese characters. ** Use katakana when translating non-Japanese characters. ** In either case, include the romanisation of the characters after the kanji or katakana in italic. Links * Avoid including too much links on articles. * Link articles once, excluding those on infoboxes in the count. ** In the case of having relatively long parts under one heading, feel free to add links for another time when it appears in the latter part/s for an easier and more efficient reference when readers reach the latter part with the character appearing more than once. * Include Wikipedia links that may better and further enhance the information and content. * Do not link articles in section headers. Instead, use Template:Main or in linking such articles if necessary. References * When citing episodes in the first season: "Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri episode number" * When citing Himura 2019: ** "Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019: ABC Killer" (do not add "episode 1" because ABC Killer is the only episode in this part of the season) ** "Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019: Hunter's Nightmare episode number" * When citing internal links other than episodes, add a link to the article and include other specific information in this link. * When citing external links, add a link to the article and include other specific details to this reference if necessary. Formatting Bold * Write the name of an article in boldface the first time it appears in the article itself. ** For pages with articles preceding the name itself, only make the actual name boldfaced, unless it is actually and specifically included in the name's title. Italic * Use italics for general emphasis, though in a controlled manner. * Italicise characters that are translated in Japanese, specifically the romanisation of such characters. Emphasis * Avoid underlined text when writing articles. * Avoid using ALL CAPS, except when writing abbreviations. * Avoid writing in bold and italic together in one article especially when only used for emphasis, except when applying the rule simultaneously. Titles * Use quotation marks (" ") when writing episode titles (in "boldface" when used the first time in an article). * Italicize the series title and season titles (especially in Himura 2019). * In section headers, capitalise important words instead of only the initial word (ex. "Characters in Order of Appearance" instead of "Characters in order of appearance"; "See Also" instead of "See also"). See Also * * Central Wikia Help: Wikitext Category:Policy